The New Arrival
by crai22
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless find a boy about to drown in the ocean they save his life. After that the boy tells of his ten long years trapped on dragon island. Than everything is changed as the boy bring's out his dragon friend from ten years ago.
1. A Meeting of Friends

[A lone boy is running away from something, something he has never seen before. As he runs he looks over his shoulder and using a piece of charcoal makes a quick sketch of his pursuers as he runs. Than putting the book and charcoal pencil in his shoulder bag he jumps over a cliff and into the swirling waters below.]

[His pursuers stop and look down over the cliff and wait for to see if he survived. But when only water splashes against the rocky surface they go away. Than he breaches the boy breaches the surface of the water and looks up before swimming away. Eventually he gets to the nearby shore where he pulls out his crude boat.]

[Than after putting it in the water he uses the oars and pushes the boat away from the island while talking under his breath.] "So long dragon island. I've been trapped on you for ten long years, and now I'm free at last." [As he paddled away from the island he knew that he had to get back home. His destination Berk and with it the people that he hasn't seen for a long time.]

[As he continued to push his way out of the labyrinth of rocks and fog the sea got choppier, and choppier. Until finally the sea was letting out it's furry and tried to push him back toward the island or worse the giant rocks.] "I WON'T BACK DOWN YOU HEAR ME!" [The boy yelled at the sea as he pushed his way in against all odds. Eventually he managed to push the small boat he made into the open ocean and continued on the path he knew would take him to berk.]

[When he finally takes a break from rowing his boat in the ocean though something unfortunate happens. A Scauldron decide to come out of the water and the boat that the boy built breaks apart, and he is forced into the water as a result. When it goes back down though it creates a wave that pushes him further and further into the ocean. After that the boy held onto the few boards that he had and began to try and swim.]

[That was when night fell and the boy watched the final drops of light slip away and the flash of green that proceeded it. He still kept going still and the sea this time of year was cold. Eventually the cold got to him and his legs finally stopped working. As the world around him grew black though he saw the morning sun rise on the horizon and with it a black smudge that grew bigger and bigger with every moment.]

[Finally he couldn't hold on any more and let go of his raft and sank into the cold unforgiving sea.]

0*0*0Earlyer on Berk0*0*0

[Hiccup sat in bed unable to sleep. Eventually there came a loud banging from the roof and knowing it wouldn't stop he got up and went outside.] "Wow bud you really want to go flying early today." [He looked up at the night fury as the dragon jumped down from the roof and waited for him to get on. After mounting the dragon the two were off flying in the predawn hours of day.]

[Normally they went around the island but today the two decided to fly out toward the open ocean. As the two went out deeper Toothless started hearing something.] "What is it bud?" [Toothless stopped in mid flight and hovered while lifting up one of his ears every now and then. Eventually he found the noise that he was looking for and took off.]

[The two ever so in sync rushed toward the boy that was close to death. When they got there Hiccup spoke.] "Whoever that is their in desperate need of help." [With that the two dived down and picked up the unconscious boy as he started to sink. After that Toothless carried the boy back to the waking island of Berk, arriving just in time for Gothi to come out of her house and see the three arrive.]

[When Hiccup and Toothless arrived back at there place Hiccup's father Stoic was just coming out of the house to get on his dragon Thornado. But that changed when he saw Toothless carrying the unconscious boy.] "Hiccup? What happened?" [Toothless put the boy down before setteling on the ground for Hiccup to hop off.] "Dad I don't know. We just found him adrift in the ocean, holding on to a pice of dibrie."

[With that said Stoic picked the boy up and carried him inside the house.] "For now Hiccup well have to put him on your bed, until Gobber gets here." "Sure thing dad, and I'll go get him to." [With that all done Stoic put the boy on his sons bed while Hiccup went to go find Gobber. After about five minutes Hiccup came back and spoke.] "Gobbers on his way dad."

[Shortly enough they could hear Gobber's voice and he was not happy.] "OUCH! What was that for? Hey, wait, thats the chiefs house, you can't just go barging in there!" [Hiccup and Stoic just looked at each other before the door opened and Gothi walked in followed by Gobber.] "Sorry Stoic she just came over and hit me with her staff before coming in here. I tried to stop her but I've never seen her like this before."

[The three watched as Gothi walked up the stairs and stood next to the boy lying on Hiccups bed. When they got up there she was looking over the boy and eventually she trned around and left in a big hurry. After that Gobber spoke.] "I don't know what that was about, but from just looking at the boy he's cold and probably has some water in him."

[While the three were talking Toothless went over and looked at the boy who was still asleep. He turned his head sideways a bit before letting loose a lound roar. Everyone was a bit startled and the boy woke up shortly after it happenning.] "Ngh Ngh Ngh." [Everyone was confused by this and while they watched the boy scramble backwards Toothless went back over and stood beside Hiccup.]

"You'v been awake the whole time havn't you?" [Hiccup spoke out of the blue and the boy just looked at him before speaking.] "Yeah... Um sorry about that about that but I didn't know if you could be trusted or not." [The boy got out of the bed and stood up before speaking again.] "My name's Atlas. I use to be a resident of Berk, Untill about ten years ago. You see a group of vikings decided to look for the dragons nest with there kids, and they got stranded on dragon's island. I'm the only surviver out the few who survived the crash."

[He looked around a bit before speaking again.] "Of those who survived the ship wreak, they were picked off one by one on the island until I was the only one left. I just barly made it off the island before becoming a snak for three dragons, and even then I had some bad luck." [With that Atlas sighed before he started to walk away.] "By the way thanks for saving me Hiccup. Also nice Nightfurry that's the second or first one I'v seen..." [With that said Atlas looked up and ran out of the hut.]

"I don't know about you two but I for one would keep an eye on this Atlas. For some reason his name sounds fimmilliar to me yet I can't place it." [After that Gobber left and Hiccup spoke.] "I'll follow him dad, besides how hard can it be to actually be?" [No sooner than Hiccup said those words than he run off with Toothless by his side. Than Stoic just shrugged before leaving himself for his daily chores as chief of the island.]

[Atlas was buisy as he ran toward the place of his only fammly member left of berk, that he knew of. As he ran though he knew that Hiccup was following him and that toward the tip of the mountain his friend waited for him in a secrit cave. He eventually reached the house of his grandmother who sat high above the village. When he approached he saw the door close and heard the hittting of wood against wood.]

[He stepped up the would stairs and eventually reached the front door of the place. Before remembering the key he tried to turn the doorknob, only to find out the door was locked.] "Right. Silly me. I forgot about the key." [He spoke to himself before tapping along the wood surrounding the door looking for a hollow spot.]

[When he found it he pushed it in and grabbed a key he hid years ago, in case he locked himself out of the house. After unlocking the door he put the key back and entered the building much to the surprise of Gothi. Upon the her seeing him, she rushed forward and huged him with very little tears of joy. After a bit he spoke to her.] "It's nice to see you again."

[After a few more minutes of hugging he let go and spoke again.] "It's been hard these past ten years living on dragon island, but It was worth it to you again gram." [He paused for a bit before speaking again.] "I know it's not like me to come and run, but there is a very good friend of mine I have to see, again. Do you still have that charm of mine?" [She looked at Atlas for a bit before smilling, and reaching into her bag she brought out a small broken gold circle with a ruby in it.]

[The charm was split horazontilly, and the ruby was split verticle. She handed it to Atlas who smiled before putting it around his neck, and speaking again.] "Thank you. Now I have to go, and find him. So don't be surprise if I say, bring home a dragon." [With that he hugged her once more before running out of the house and right past Hiccup who was surprised to see him so fast.] "I'll be bringing a friend down to the town square lator today possibly Hiccup. Don't be late your going to love it."

[With that all said while passing Hiccup, Atlas continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him toward his favorit side of a steep mountain on berk to climb. When he reached it Atlas started to climb up the wall as fast as he could with slipping. As he continued to climb Atlas knew that one wrong move and he would fall to his death.]

[When he finally reacjed his destination, he climbed onto the ledge and enterd the cave. The cave was hidden and depending on how you looked at it depends whiether or not you actually see it or not. When he got in he looked at the creature that was in front of him. On a nearby wall there was a gong and a horn ket in good condition.]

[He looked in the blue, green eye's of the dragon in front of him before speaking.] "Hello again. It's been a long time hasn't it?"


	2. A Second Toothless

"Hello again. It's been a long time hasn't it?" [Atlas spoke to the dragon who was in front of him staring him down. He than proceeded over to the gong and noticed that there was three clubs to hit it with. He picked up the smallest mallet and struck the gong dead center. Next he went over to the horn and gripping it in a certain position blew into it with all his might. The sound was very weak, but it was still the very sound that he wanted to come out.]

[Now he looked at the dragon that was curious as to what he was going to do next. He stared at the dragon real hard before lunging at it an managing to grab the charm around its neck. The charm was a gold circle split horizontally with a emerald split vertically. He than proceeded to put it together with his charm which formed a full gold circle that had part of a ruby on it and part of an emerald to.]

[The dragon who was about to shoot a bolt at him stopped and stared at it before, tackling him to the ground. There all it did was sniff him before proceeding to lick him.] "Yeah yeah yeah I know you missed me Knighter I know you missed me allot." [The dragon called Knighter stepped off of Atlas and he proceeded to pull something out of his bag.] "By the way I found this while I was on my way here."

[Atlas pulled out an eel and Knighter sniffed it before eating it.] "Now that you know who I am why don't we head out for the town square. It's safe now, and I must say I'm very surprise at what they have done to make it a dragon friendly place." [No sooner did he say that than the dragon push him out of the cave and off the cliff. This would of scared almost everyone if a dragon did it, but this was no ordinary dragon.]

[The dragon followed and managed to catch Atlas in it's arms and carry him into the air.] "It's been a long time, scenic I did this." [Atlas watched the land go by as the dragon carried him toward the other side of the island.] "That's the wrong way pal." [Atlas looked up at the dragon as it continued to take him around the island. The dragon than lowered its flight path and got close to the tree line.]

"WOAH! Watch it pal." [Atlas started to swing from side to side to avoid the top of trees as they went by. As the continued to go around the island's other half Atlas got hit every now and then as the dragon got anoyed. Untill finally he got hit by a pine tree and stuck in it. His dragon Knighter than turned around in flight and managed to land on the tree as well.]

[Atlas looked up and knew what was coming next.] "Don't do it. I'm telling you don't do it Knighter." [No sooner than he said that did the dragon jump off of the tree into flight and sending Atlas up into the air. As he screamed the dragon chuckled and raced after him into the air above the tallest moutain on Birk.]

[As he continued to go upward he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the rising to stop and the falling to start. But before he knew it his dragon was right under him and pulled him down to the ground while he held onto the back of the dragon.] "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR NOT SHOWING UP FOR TEN YEARS!"

[After that the dragon shook him off and than grabbed him again before stablizing his flight. They circled around the mountains a bit before deciding to head for twon.]

[Astrid was with her dragon Stormfly as they walked threw the town when she bumped into Hiccup.] "Oh hey Hiccup what are you doing here?" [Hiccup looked around before speaking to her.] "Toothless and I saved someone today, and brought them to Berk. They were fine shortly after getting here and told me to wait in the town square for them." [Astrid looked confused and was about to ask something when a commotion broke out.]

"What's that?" [A woman asked as she looked into the sky at a dot that was circling the peaks of the mountains.] "That's probably just Hiccup on his dragon." [A man spoke pretty much oblivious that Hiccup was right behind him.] "That isn't me, I'm right behind you." [The man turned around to see Hiccup and before he could say hello the same woman from before spoke again.] "It's coming down."

[Astrid, and Hiccup looked up at the black dot that was growing bigger, at an alarming rate. Eventually they heard what sounded like screaming, before something black rushed passed their heads. While everyone continued to watch the black thing as it continued away from the town square, Atlas got up and went over to Hiccup speaking to himslef.] "Hopefully I could have some help from Hiccup on trying to get him to not do that anymore."

[When he reached where Hiccup was standing he spoke startling him a bit.]"Hey Hiccup, I would like you to meat my dragon." [Hiccup looked away from the black thing as it turned around and was heading back at an outstanding rate. Before he could say what dragon though it landed right next to Atlas.] "He's a night fury, and a good friend of mine, that I made ten years ago." [All Hiccup could do was stair at the second night fury on the island of Berk.]

[The first thing Hiccup noticed was that it was slightly bigger than Toothless. Than came the eye's they were a blue green, and were looking all around cautiously like they were uneasy about being here.] "I met him on Berk about ten years ago, and managed to hid him in a cave in the mountains."

[Atlas than stopped talking to comfort his dragon who was starting to get ancy.] "Sorry about this but I thought that the town square would be emptier than this. Is there somewhere else we could talk, he's not much of a people dragon." [Hiccup looked at the dragon and noticed that it was starting to get really nervous.] "Yeah, we have a dragon training school, it's not that far from here. Just follow us."

[Hiccup mounted Toothless and Astrid mounted Stormfly, because she didn't get a signal word in during the whole conversation. As for Atlas' dragon it took off did a circle around town before diving down and picking him up. It than proceeded to follow the other two who seemed to be in a race toward the school. Atlas not being one to race didn't care who got there first, but his dragon did.]

[Soon the two had zipped right by Astrid and Hiccup, and were waiting at the arena for the two to arrive.] "We've been waiting for you two to get here." [Atlas glared at the two and there dragons, who were clearly still thinking that they were still behind them. Astrid was the first one to respond.] "How did you slip by us without being noticed?" [Atlas looked at his dragon before speaking.] "You two were continuously increasing speed. Knighter here likes to compete, and as a result he just rocketed right passed you two, while you were bickering."

[Astrid, and Hiccup stopped talking shortly after that.] "By the way, didn't this use to be the arena?" [Atlas looked around and went over to the side of the arena and looked at some of the scorch marks on the wall. When looking over at everyone else he saw that the two night fury's were glaring at each other.] "Is it just me or does it seem like the night furys are about to start fighting each other."

[Everyone looked at the two night furys who were now circling each other, getting ready to do something. Astrid looked at the dragons and then the boys who were ready to spring into action in case something happened to the dragons.] "Is it just me or do your dragons look like their about to attack each other?"

[No sooner than she say that than the dragons start to growl at each other, and the two boys jumped in tried to calm them down. After it didn't work the two jumped out of the way just as each dragon shot a plasma bolt at each other. But instead of the bolts hitting the dragons they hit each other and made a quick yet powerfull explosion.]

[The three just caughed for a bit after the explosion happened, before Atlas spoke.] "I never seen two night furys together before but I think it's safe to asume that this is normal behavior." [He caughed a bit more before walking away from the cloud of dust that started to settle. The other's walked away to, along with the night furys.]

[After a bit of deep breathing Astrid spoke again.] "As an awnser to your question Atlas yes this use to be the arena." [Atlas kept on on on the knight furys who were still glaring at each other but seemed to for settled down.] "Right thanks. Anyways Hiccup, because you also have a night fury I wanted to ask you to help me with mine."

[Atlas got out what was on his mind and Hiccup was certainly happy.] "Certainly, but I don't think we should do it today. After all we did just go threw a explosion, and it's getting late with winter around the corner after all." [Right before anything else could happen though Knighter jumped up into the air and grabbed Atlas before taking off.]

[Astrid, and Hiccup looked at each other before jumpping onto their dragons, and giving chase. Atlas could be heard faintly yelling.] "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" [As the two gave chase to Atlas and his dragon who kidnaped him Astrid spoke.] "Whats with this night fury?" [Hiccup got in beside her and spoke.] "I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good."

[Hiccup said that only for the dragon they were giving chase to, to suddenly dive out of sight and the two to run into Hookfang and his rider Snotloud. Along with Thornado and his rider Stoick who was returnning from getting Snotloud who was tipping cows.] "Sorry about that dad we were just chaising Atlas and his dragon Knighter."

[He spoke after just escaping from a death plundge, and his dad did just the same.] "It's ok son, but did I see what I thought I saw?" [Hiccup nodded and they could hear the screams of Atlas as he was taken away by his dragon.] "SOME BODY HELP ME!"


	3. Atlas Talks

[Atlas' screams could be heard as he was carried away from the island. Eventually he stopped screaming all together as he realized nothing could be done. As his dragon continued away from the island he spoke to it.] "If your going to dragon island Knighter, know that I've been trapped on that island for ten years, and I don't want to go back any time soon."

[The dragon was unchanged and looked down at him before returning it's attention to flight.] "Also if your destination is outcast island I don't want to go there either It's to soon to go after my father's sword, and right now I don't even know how to work with you as a team." [Again the dragon looked down before returning it's attention back to flying.]

"Oh and if your going to the secret island than... oh never mind just take me to the island." [The dragon looked at him again but instead of returning his focus to flight the dragon changed coarse. As they flew toward the secret island that they met on, Atlas took out his notebook and started to wright in it.]

0*0*0Back on Berk0*0*0

[Hiccup and his friends were in the arena and he was talking with Fishlegs.] "Look Fishlegs Atlas had a night fury and it kidnapped him." "Yeah, yeah and I have a friend that has wing's and isn't a dragon." [The talk had gotten the twins to believe that there was another night fury on Berk, but Fishlegs was harder to convince. That was until Astrid threw her ax at him before speaking.]

"I saw the night fury with my own eyes, the chief saw it as well, and even Snotloud saw it. Now get on your dragon and use your knowledge to help find the before I..." [She never got to finish as he quickly ran over to his dragon Meatlug and got on. Later while they were tracking Atlas he spoke under his breath.] "That girl scares me."

[Thanks to his knowledge though the group was well on their way to tracking down Atlas.]

0*0*0Atlas & Knighter0*0*0

[Atlas and his dragon were fast approaching the very small island that they met on years ago. He had run away to get some alone time, because everyone on the island would not leave him alone. Even at night there was someone watching him, until he ran away and returned a few weeks later. That made every respect him, but he still kept sneaking away every now and then to see his friend.]

[When they got close to the land the dragon dropped Atlas, and he rolled a bit before stopping. Than as he stood up the dragon landed on him and they went over to a small cave.] "Wow, it's been some time sense I last set foot in this cave." [The two went in and Atlas sat down on a stone that he had a few years ago.]

[His dragon went in and laid down in front of Atlas and started to doze off. He started to do the same and before he knew it someone was shaking him awake.] "Atlas? Atlas! Wake up already." [Astrid was shaking him hard and Snotloud spoke after that did nothing.] "We could through him into the sea, while he's on fire." [With that he woke up with a start, and upon seeing that he wasn't on fire went over and stomped on Snotloud's foot.]

[He than proceeded to knee him in the stomach before flipping him on his back. Next he got on his knees and punched him once before getting back up and wiping off his hands.] "Don't mess with me or trick me less you want that to happen again. That's go for all of you if I'm asleep that is." [Everyone took a step back, before Fishlegs spoke.] "I thought you were joking when you said he had a violent streak in him."

[Hiccup looked at him before speaking.] "I did." [Atlas shook his head before he proceeded to wake his dragon. When that was done Snotloud spoke much to everyone's surprise.] "What is this place anyways?" [Atlas glared at him before turning around and speaking.]

"This is the cave that I meat my dragon on years ago." [He looked at everyone before continuing.] "Years ago I ran away from the village, and came here. It was the dead of winter and there was a terrible snow storm. I was taking shelter in this cave from it and eating some fish, when I noticed a small dragon in the back of the cave."

[His eye's started to blur as he remembered the past in detail.] "I felt sorry for it so I gave it my meal, and let me tell you he ate it vigorously. He than came to my feet and laid down, after that we went to sleep for some time. When we woke It was day time and the storm had passed. I stayed with him for some time after until I had to leave."

"When I returned to Berk everyone was happy to see me and finally started to leave me alone. After a week I found him on Berk while on a hunting expedition. The hunting party was close and I managed to allude them until I hid him in a cave up towards a peak of a mountain. I visited him a few times before I had to leave for dragon's island." [With that done Atlas turned around and left the cave in a big rush.]

[Ruffnut spoke after he left.] "What was that about?" [She gave a small chuckle before her brother Tuffnut spoke.] "Well whatever it is I want to know." [Everyone just looked at them and the other night fury just shook his head before walking out. As it did though it used it's tail to trip Snotloud over and than slapped him with it before continuing.] "What did I do!?"

[He was clearly confused and mad at the same time. Hiccup spoke in response to his question.] "Your the reason that Atlas woke him up. What do you think he would do?" [Everyone just laughed and the dragons chuckled, all the while Knighter walked after Atlas. He meanwhile was sitting down on a ledge looking out at the sea.]

[When his dragon came over and laid down on the ground he spoke to it.] "I don't know if you understand me but do you know anything about some dragons that look like a cross between humans and dragons." [The dragon suddenly turned his head toward him in shock. The shock suddenly went away and the dragon just shook it's head before returning back to resting on the rocky cliff next to him.]

[After sighing he rubbed it's head and spoke.] "Well it's late or is it actually morning? Anyways let's head back to Berk." [With that He climbed onto the dragons back and the dragon jumped off the cliff. They than came out of the dive before circling the island a few times and leaving for Berk. Everyone was already waiting in the air and upon Atlas leaving they followed him.]

[Hiccup flew up next to Atlas and spoke.] "We actually rested for the night after finding this island. So as soon as we return to the island we can make you a saddle and start your training." [Atlas nodded and soon The night fury's were in a race, much to his dislike. The two rocketed toward Berk and they got to the arena at the same time.]

"Seems like it's a tie this time." [Atlas spoke in a dry boring tone and when he got off his dragon he started to try and stretch his fingers so feeling could return to them.] "Sorry pal, it's just you were going so fast that I couldn't get a hold any other way." [Atlas was starting to get feeling back and softly patted Knighter.]

[A sudden rumbling made Atlas grab his stomach and speak.] "Wow I'm hungry, before we start can we get something to eat. Also I might need some eels for my dragon, he can't seem to get enough of them." [Hiccup looked at him strangely before speaking.] "OK... sure... why does your dragon like eels? I mean toothless doesn't and almost every dragon I meat doesn't like them either."

"No clue but he does, and dragon's are afraid of eels?" [Hiccup just shrugged and the two left with Toothless in tow. Shortly after Atlas returned eating an apple and a basket of eel's on his back.] "Here you go pal." [He put the basket down and the dragon started to eat the eels. Atlas shuddered as he saw the dragon slurp up one of the eels.]

[While the dragon was eating the eels Hiccup brought the saddle and with some help from Atlas managed to put the saddle on the dragon.] "Thanks Hiccup I could never do that alone while he was eating." [The dragon finished eating and stuck it's head in the basket looking for more. As a result it got stuck and started to shake it's head frantically to get it off.]

"Well at least you managed to train him a bit yourself so I won't have to help you from scratched." [No sooner than he said that than Knighter shot a plasma bolt practically destroying the basket.] "Yeah you would think that wouldn't you?" [He stood in front of the little remains of the basket falling behind him. Hiccup just looked over Atlas' shoulder as he had a smug smile on his face.]


	4. Trader Johonn Arrives

[Hiccup looked at the dragon who was trying it's best to look innocent. When the others finally arrived Hiccup was going over the basics on how to train a dragon. Atlas was able to learn quickly, and his dragon wasn't so great. Every now and then the dragon would just react to something small that would have to make them start over again.]

[Finally when Knighter fired a bolt at Hiccup Toothless reacted and Atlas just fell onto his back. When Toothless reacted though the dragon just shrugged before walking away. The dragon went over and laid down next to Atlas who just let out a sigh of pain. It was only after several more times that everyone noticed why he was doing it.]

[His dragon was lying across his chest and sighing was the only thing he could do.] "Oh boy quickly lets get him off of Atlas." [Everyone's reaction was just like Hiccups and they went forward to help get the dragon off his rider. Finally they were able to get the dragon off him and he got up and went over to the wall.] Hiccup... how... did you... get your dragon... to listen to you so well?"

[He was gasping for breath, and when he finally could again he leaned against the wall.] "I accidentally took off part of his tail. Shortly after I managed to make a new tail for him, and when I fell of we snapped into focus." [Atlas looked at his dragon which just shook it's head before it started to walk out of the arena. He than got up and quickly rushed over to it and pulled him back in.]

"A dangerous situation to provoke a bond of trust between friends." [Atlas spoke under his breath, and the others just stood to the side talking. An idea was forming in his head and eventually he finally decided on what to do.] "I think I know what were going to do." "Know what your going to do what?"

[Astrid had walked over to him and was clearly curious.] "Nothing, nothing at all. It's just talk to myself." [Astrid knew that he was up to something, but when she got hit in the head with a stick she lost her train of thought. Atlas also got hit as well and Gothi pulled him by the ear out of the arena.] "Sorry, sorry gram, It's just that Knighter piratically kidnapped me yesterday."

[She was clearly mad and everyone just stood out of her way as she handed Atlas her staff and grabbed Knighter by one of his ears as well. When the three were gone Snotloud spoke.] "She's scary. She's really, really scary." [Everyone was in agreement and after that they left to go home. Atlas on the other had wasn't so lucky as he was pulled all the way up to his grandmothers house.]

[When She was done Atlas spoke to her.] "Um thanks for helping me?" [He was clearly confused as she started to write in the sand on her porch.] "Yeah, yeah that's my plan. What? No! I'm just taking Knighter with me as we go after it." [She smiled as he started to pack everything together, but she stopped him as she drew another picture.]

"You want me to wait for a trader to come?" [She nodded and he stopped packing and went up to his room. His dragon followed him and after that they went right to bed. In the morning he went down and started to fix some stuff for his grandmother. When she came down she handed him a piece of paper and a sack.]

"Wait the trader come's today?" [She nodded and with that he left and his dragon followed. As he went down hiccup came up to him.] "So you ready for trader Johonn?" "So that's the traders name?" [Hiccup wasn't that surprised that Atlas didn't know about Johonn, because he did spend the last ten years of his life on dragon island.]

[He followed Hiccup down to the dock and they got down there just in time for Johonn to dock his ship.] "Ah so who is this person Hiccup?" [Johonn was clearly surprised to see Atlas and Hiccup was quick to respond.] "This Johonn is Atlas. You haven't seen him because he was stuck on dragon island for the past ten years."

"Ten years huh? I'm surprised that he survived that long." [Atlas had started to poke around some of the things and when Hiccup was done talking he went over and spoke.] "My grandmother wants, um. Oh right, she wants some bone's that you might of gotten and a crystal ball? At least that's what I think she wrote down." "Unfortunately I only have the bones." [With that Atlas traded some of the stuff in the bag for a fair amount of bones.]

[Than Atlas started to poke around the boat and when he didn't find anything of interest he left. All while the rest of Berk was surging towards Johonn's ship for many interesting item's. Atlas walked away up toward the place he shared with his grandmother.] "He only had the bone's so I traded some of the items you gave me." [He handed the stuff to his grandmother who took it and put it in one of her cabinets.]

[It was only after leaving his place that he noticed that Knighter was gone. He had everything packed and wanted to leave during the day while almost everyone was with the trader. When he got to the arena he found his dragon with Hiccup and Toothless. He had to be careful, because Hiccup was quite smart and could figure out his plan quite quickly. As he apprached he spoke.] "So that's where you snuck off to Knighter."

[His dragon was quick to jump over and nearly land on top of him, as for Hiccup he had already picked up that Atlas was up to something.] "Hi Atlas, are you planning on going somewhere?" [Atlas kept calm and spoke to him without any hesitention.] "It's a trip to build up some trust between us." [Atlas knew that he might not get away with it but it was his best shot.]

[With that he jumped on his dragon and the two rushed out of the arena before Hiccup could ask an more questions. With that he was well on his way toward outcast island and retreaving his father's sword. But he had lost a lot of time trying to find his dragon and the sun was setting. So he decided to spend the night at the other side of the island.]

0*0*0Hiccups place0*0*0

[Hiccup sat in a chair of his place waiting for his father to come home. He was going over the Berk family records when his fater finally did.] "Ah dad. Can you help me out with something?" Sure thing son what is it?" [Stoick sat down in the other chair and waited for his son to speak again.] "While I was reading the family records of Berk I came upon Atlas' father, who was said to have a sword with a black blade. What ever happened to him and the sword?"

[Stoick grabbed a block and spoke to Hiccup.] "Hiccup, he was killed and the sword was stolen. The very people who did it were outcasts, and Alvin himself." [Stoick paused for a bit before continuing.] "Oh no. He didn't." [With that Stocik got up and rushed out of the place, Hiccup was fast on his trail with Toothless.]

[The two rushed up towards Gobbers place as he was closing up shop.] "Ah Stoick what brings you here." "Gobber with me, we have to talk with Gothi about Atlas." [No sooner than Stoick finished than the two were off towards Gothi's place. Hiccup was curious though and continued to follow them as they raced off.]

[When they got there she was buisy drawing in the sand on her porch. She was clearly expecting them and had finished wrighting as soon as they got there.] "She's written... she's written... she's written that her grandson has gone camping for a few days. Also she says that he has left all his knives in his room." [Gobber was out of breath but with that out Stoick rushed into the house and entered the room that Atlas lived in.]

[When he was at ease and apoligized to her and her and left. Hiccup was going to leave though when she stopped him and handed him a pice of paper. With a wink she left and went inside to warm up, leaving him to his confusion. When oppening it he noticed it was a letter from Atlas.]

Gone to outcast island. Going to retreave my fater's sword. Don't tell anyone, and I will return soon. Atlas.

[With that He rushed back home ahead of his father and packed some stuff together to go after Atlas. When he placed the note down though it was upside down and he left without noticing the rest of the wrighting on the back.]

I must do this alone Hiccup. Don't come no matter what. It's only thanks to the outcasts that I'm alive. In fact they said that if I helped them they will give me the sword. Their expecting you not me so stay away.

[A wind came in and blew the papper off the shelf. It lazilly drifted down a level and if as by some cosmic force landed in the fire. Stoick came in and sat down looking at the fire in peace as the paper burned. He was unaware that his son Hiccup had left to go to outcast island to find Atlas.]


	5. Outcasts & The Sword

[The sun had started to rise and Atlas along with his dragon rushed off toward outcast island. Hiccup on the other hand had been waiting on a ledge not far away. As Atlas and Knighter blasted toward outcast island to hunt down the sword of his after.]

[Hiccup and Toothless flew a bit behind Atlas as he rushed away. Meanwhile Atlas was trying to figure out a plan to get the sword, but when he had to do a course correction he spotted something. It was a black speck on the distance and when seeing it he brought out a small scope. As he looked through it he saw Hiccup and Toothless head up into the clouds.]

"He didn't read the rest of the letter." [He was grinding his teeth in frustration as they were already half way there. Than another idea popped into his head as his dragon started to do a somersault in the air. The kept going in a big circle and came within inches of Hiccup and he didn't even notice.]

[With that he flew up behind him and spoke practically scaring him.] "You didn't read the whole letter did you?!" [Atlas was mad beyond belie and as for Hiccup he was clearly confused.] "What do you mean the whole letter?" "Hiccup you weren't the first person to save me. The outcasts found me first and rescued me, and when I saw Alvin I attacked him for the sword."

"They captured me and soon we got to talking. Soon a deal was struck and he let me go... I was to trick you and get you captured by outcasts, and in return they would give the sword." [After he finished Hiccup was silent and the two flew on. By now they were holding a circling patter around the island and the sun was very close to setting.]

"Your plan is crazy, absolutely crazy Atlas." [Hiccup was clearly upset, but Atlas was never going to give up on his solo man plan. With that he zipped down and jumped off of Knighter who went to find a secluded place to hide. Hiccup and Toothless did the same and went over to the hiding spot as well. As for Atlas he continued to walk until a patrol ran into him.]

[After surprising them by surrendering to them they took him to Alvin.] "What are you doing here?" [He was mad yet it was normal for him to speak in that tone of voice.] "In order to get Hiccup here I need my father's sword Alvin." "You know the deal kid, you bring us Hiccup and you get the sword."

[Atlas shook his head and spoke in an even tone of undecipherable emotion.] "Well that's just the problem you see. The only member of my family left on Berk thanks to you is my grandmother, and she is not that trusting. No one trusts me as a result and apparently the only way to get their trust is to get the family crest on the sword."

[Alvin was not that trusting and hit Atlas on top of the head unexpectedly. When he came to he was in one of the cells that they had set up.] "Just what I wanted." [Atlas smiled and took out one of his many hidden daggers to pick the lock.]

[Unfortunately one of the guards caught him and took it.] "What are you going to do now little man?" [Atlas just smiled and took out another one. This went on for several turns and soon the guard was holding about 20 daggers that he had confiscated. That was when Alvin came in to see the many daggers that Atlas still had on him.]

"How many daggers do you have?" [He was impressed and soon the 20 turned into 29 daggers. The extra nine holding Alvin to the wall. Than another 12 came out to secure Alvin, and when Atlas brought out another dagger the guard just looked at him before dropping every dagger and making a run for it.]

"That's what I thought." [With that Atlas used his last dagger and finally picked the lock to free himself.] "Well Alvin how what do you think will happen next." [Atlas had picked up the last of his daggers and than before Alvin could talk hit him real hard in the head.]

[Next he started to make his way out of the cave system and find the armory. He did check to see if the sword that Alvin had was the one he was after but it wasn't. He ran toward the nearest exit of the cave and soon had to deal with a few outcasts.]

[They were easy to scare with a dragon call, that he learned was able to scare a Whispering Death. It was real effective and the outcasts scattered in fright. Atlas even felt like running, because of the call but he was able to hold out and not run away like the rest of the people.]

[He was able to make his way toward the armory without any indecent and soon was surrounded by a lot of swords.] "401, 402, 403, 404, 405... Wait number 402, of coarse." [He turned around and picked up the gleaming black blade of the sword. The crest was made out of silver, and an ruby was embedded in the hilt.]

"Now it's time to get out of here before..." "Before what?" [Atlas turned around to see Alvin was right behind him. The only weapon he had was the sword in his hand yet he had never wielded one before. It was time for a bluff that he had saved for an emergency.] "Alvin I have a sword in my hand and I know how to use it. So back off before I attack you."

[Alvin was unaware of the fact that Atlas didn't know how to use a sword. He backed off as Atlas advanced and soon Atlas managed to slip away. But Alvin was not one to give up and sent his men after him. Mean while Hiccup was getting anxious by just waiting.]

[Yet when Toothless picked up the sound of a night furry he rushed out. Knighter did the same, and soon they were flying toward Atlas who was backing up toward a cliff. He looked around as the outcasts surrounded him and finally he backed up o the very edge and fell backwards.]

[The outcasts stopped suddenly and looked at each other before rushing toward the cliff. It was a big mistake as a plasma blat hit the other side behind them. This blast loosened the ground and they even fell off the cliff. With that done Atlas rose up on his dragon and Knighter growled at the rest.]

[Alvin though was not going to give up and threw a net at them. Atlas just used his sword and cut the net in half before Knighter flew off, but not before the dragon blasted Alvin. With that Hiccup came up behind them and spoke scaring Atlas.] "This is for scaring me earlier."

[With that the two continued on their way toward Berk. Soon Atlas grabbed the sword and held it up in the moonlight. The black blade reflected the light and cast a grey glow all around the clouds below them.] "This sword was made from the remains of a star that fell down from he heavens years ago."

[Hiccup was unnerved by the light and as for Atlas he needed to clensed the sword, because of the fact of what Alvin did with it. The memory flashed though his head as he looked at the sword.]

[A flash of lighting followed by the clash of weapons. There was yelling and he was looking out of a hole in a barrel he hid in. He could see his father attacking Alvin viciously and then Alvin used a dagger to get an advantage over him.]

[His father than dropps the sword and Alvin picks it up. Next there was another flash real close to the boat, and than Alvin chopped off the head of his father. The very sword that was used to help others was turned against its master and stained with the blood of it to.]

[He shivered and the dragon did the same when he put the sword away. The sun was rising and the two could see Berk, than they went toward the camp sight that Atlas had set up earlyer. After resting there for the rest of the day and night they returened to the village.]

[Atlas was able to get into his place with ease, becaue of the fact that his grandmother knew what he had planed. As for Hiccup, he wasn't so lucky. As he and Toothless tried to sneak in Stoick caght him.] "What do you think your doing?" "Ah dad I didn't see you there."

[Hiccup flinched as his dad came up behind him and stared him down.] "Where were you?" "I... was... out camping with Atlas. I wrote you note saying I was going to go with him." [Stoick just looked at him real hard before speaking in laughter.] "So that's what the paper in fire was. The wind must of blew it into the fire."

[With a big smile he patted Hiccup on the back before headding out to start the day. All the while Atlas and his grandmother were prepairing a ritual to clense the sword. All the while Atlas just planed to learn how to use it to help him when needed.]


	6. The Journal

[The next day Atlas got up and went to check on the sword, and his grandmother was waiting for him. Upon seeing him she wrote in the sand what Atlas needed to know to know.] "Three more days? Well that's better than I thought it would be." [With that he went outside to look for Knighter. Upon seeing that the dragon was nowhere to be seen he left thinking the dragon would be somewhere else.]

[It was only after that he ran into Hiccup who was also looking for his, and everyone's dragons as well.] "So I take it that every dragon has gone missing?" [Hiccup nodded and Atlas took out his journal that he kept detains in on every dragon he had ever met.] "It could be... no wait maybe... hmm it could be... no no no there long gone."

[Atlas was busy looking over his journal trying to figure it out something that Hiccup really wasn't interested in. Then Fishlegs came up and started to babble.] "Uh Hiccup we have a problem. Last night I saw something green glowing in the village. After that I saw some tentacles and there was a bone chilling scream."

"Come on Fishlegs you were just having a bad dream that's all." [Hiccup was quite sure Fishlegs had a bad dream but Atlas was already off in a big run. He was clearly scared of something and Hiccup had no clue what it was, but If he was running it can't be good. When Astrid tackled him Hiccup caught up and spoke.] "Atlas what aren't you telling us. Oh and also good tackle Astrid." "Thanks Hiccup."

[She was happy, but as for Atlas he wasn't so calm, but was starting to calm down.] "Sorry about that. I... I... I was just finally reacting to the call of a dragon that can scare a Whispering Death. Um anyways what Fishlegs saw was a dragon that I don't believe that you have run into yet. I call it the Hand of Doom, because it can desert an entire valley in just under two minutes, no joke."

"The only reason I know about it is because I entered it's territory, and it... ate me. Don't ask about it. The green glow is a sigh of it's involvement in an area. We can find our dragons... right below the village in the caves." [With that he shivered a bit as if reliving the memory and than walked away form the three who were just looking at him dumbstruck.]

He walked down the walls and the three kept there distance from him until he glanced back.] "Really? For your information that was seven years ago OK?" [He had stopped walking and was facing them arms crossed and tapping his foot on the wood below his feet. Everyone was still keeping there distance and he just let out an angry sigh before continuing on his way.]

[When he got to the caves a dragon shot out and pounced him.] "Yes, yes I know. You want your eel." [With that Atlas grabbed the eel he had and passed it along to Knighter who was clearly overjoyed. Everyone else was distracted by it that they never saw their dragons slowly creeping up on them. It was over quick as each dragon had jumped on top of their riders and were each happy about it.]

"Now that, that's out of the way I should say that this Hand of Doom was just passing threw. If it happens again tonight than we have a problem, but their flight paths always takes them within five hundred feet of Berk." [With that every dragon came out of the cave and went back toward there owners. As for Knighter though he basically grabbed Atlas and took off deeper into the caves.]

[The three just stood there looking from one another trying to figure out what happened.] "What is with this dragon and kidnapping his rider?" [Hiccup spoke to no one in particular as he tried to put everything together. As for Atlas he was being brought against his will further into the cave systems.]

[He wasn't struggling or anything, because he knew that there must have been a very good reason for this. Soon he was able to get himself on the back of his dragon and let out a cry of excitement. That was until he stopped the dragon, to look at something very important.] "No... Knighter we have o get out of here right now."

[No sooner than that than the two took off at speeds only a night fury could pull off. But it was too late as the beast had noticed them and was giving chase at speeds that night furs could only dream of. Some how though Atlas and Knighter managed to get out of the caves and were in the village when the dragon struck.]

[No one was prepared for it except for Atlas who was already on his dragon trying to fend off the beast.] "What ever you do don't get hit by one of those darts it shoots from it's tail." [He was screaming at people and they just got out of the area. Shortly after he fight the dragon shot some darts and one hit Knighter.]

[The dragon went down hard and Atlas got off and readied two knifes to fight off the dragon with. Hiccup and the other riders had just arrived to see the new dragon stick a tentacle onto Knighter who was out cold. Atlas was fending it off, and suddenly started to wobble. One of the darts had hit him, but he was till more or less standing.]

[He staggered and started to fall behind, and soon the dragon got the better of him. It struck him with another dart, and no one was able to help him. Their dragons were holding back in fear, even Toothless was scared as they watched what was happening. Atlas fell onto the ground and the dragon stuck it's other tentacle onto him. Than there was a blue pulse from the tentacle on atlas and a green one from the one on Knighter.]

[The two pulses went along the dragon's tentacles and eventually swapped tentacles and went to the opposite of who it originated from. Than when the dragon was done it removed it's tentacles and took off at alarming speeds. Everyone was able to move in and get Atlas and his dragon, and take them to Gothi's place.]

[Upon arriving the Gothi opened the door and when seeing her grandson unconscious she rushed them into his room where they put him on his bed. As for Knighter they put him on the front porch removing the darts from both as they did so.] "He took two darts from that dragon, and it tony took one dart to bring down a night fury."

[Astrid spoke to his grandmother who was checking to make sure he was still alive. After that Gobber came in and took one of the darts surprising everyone before licking the tip of it.] "Sorry about the intrusion but I needed to cheek what was on those darts. Let me say that it's a really powerful paralysis juice and he will be fine in a couple of hours. Also Hiccup your..." [He never finished as he suddenly fell onto the floor in a big lump.]

[Everyone just shook their heads before trying to move him. After getting him out of the building everyone said by to Gothi and started to move Gobber down the mountain and into his place.] "Well my father want's me so can you guys take care of Gobber on your own?" "No problem Hiccup." [Snotloud was the one to speak and with that Hiccup was off to his place to find his father.]

[When getting there his father spoke immediate upon seeing him.] "Hiccup, whatever that dragon was I don't like it. It did something to Atlas and his dragon, so I want you to find out what you can about it. Now I know this is sudden but if I never seen it before I don't like it. So take care of it, because in two months I'm going after it."

[Hiccup nodded in agreement and than left for the dragon school to talk with his friends. Meanwhile on the porch of Gothi's place Knighter awoke.] "What... happened?" [It was in the language of the dragon and after a while he tried getting up. Upon falling back down he took a good look at himself, and realized something.]

"Oh no." [Atlas spoke in the tone of a night fury as he realized he was actually a night fury.] "That's just great. I have to wait an entire month for the effect to wear off... Wait if my body took two darts than that means..." [He spoke in the language of the dragon and soon was trying to learn how to use Knighter's body.]

[After several try's he gave up and started to rest as he waited for something to happen. He needed time to adjust and thoughts went through his head as he waited. He had never seen a dragon and a human being swapped before and wasn't sure about what would happen or even if the affect would wear off.]

[Time passed and he was able to get limited control of his new front legs. He dragged himself over to the sand that was on the front porch and doing his best managed to write in the same language of his grandmother. It was very poor but still understandable by her measures and after dragging himself away from the pile rested as he had spent all his strength in doing so.]

[He collapsed right when his grandmother came out. She patted the dragon on it's head as she went over to her sand pile. When she got there she noticed the drawings in it and looked around trying to find someone. The only thing she could see was the dragon asleep on her front porch and that was it. Thinking it was a prank of one of the kids she erased it and than went back inside glancing at the dragon in wonder as she did so.]


	7. Swapped

[The next day Hiccup woke up, not to the sounds of his dragon hitting the roof but to the sound of knocking on the front door. He got up and went downstairs to open the door, and spoke to the person on the other side.] "Do you have any idea what time it is?" "Yeah it's almost noon." [Tuffnut spoke and his sister spoke next.] "We were wondering if you could keep your dragon quiet, he's been roaring at Gothi's place for the past few minutes."

"You two know that, that's not Toothless, it's Knighter." [Hiccup was awake now as he noticed that Toothless didn't wake him up for an early morning flight.] "See? I told you." [Ruffnut was quite sure about it and as they walked away they started to fight. Hiccup on the other hand went right up to Gothi's place to see how Atlas was doing.]

[When he got there he noticed that there was no dragon on the front porch. He knocked on the front door and Gothi opened it up and motioned him in. She led him to the room that Atlas was in and opened the door a little bit to show what was in it. Atlas was still asleep but the room itself was in ruins, and he could see the distinct blast marks of a night fury.]

[As Hiccup was trying to figure out what had happened to the room Atlas in Knighter's body was walking through the woods trying to find stuff he needed. He had finally been able to get control of his new legs and was carrying a bag in his mouth, and in the bag was the book of dragons that he had made. Than when he found a bee hive he dropped the bag and went on over to it. But as he was trying to get some honeycomb he accidentally blasted the whole hive destroying everything.]

"Every time." [He spoke in the language of the dragon and got down from the tree and picked up his bag again. In it was a few empty jars that he wanted filled with ingredients to revive Knighter in his body. It was the only way to prove what had happened when the two of them had been hit by the Swapper as he called it.]

[Every now and then he had tried to fly with the wings he had but to little success. Besides the occasional plasma blast that he lets out every now and then he had managed to get control of almost everything else.] "That's the 29th blast today, how many blasts does it take to drain a night fury anyways?" [He spoke to himself in an annoyed tone when he picked up movement in his ears.]

[Looking around he saw nothing and continued along his way trying to find the rest of the stuff he needed. Every now and than he picked up some movement but it was ether a small animal or something else. He was being followed by something but he couldn't see it, so he focused on finding something that he couldn't destroy and was abundant on Berk.]

[He soon found the small spring that Hiccup had first trained Toothless in and hopped down. Setting his bag down he use one of his clawed hands and brought out a jar from the bag. It took him a few minutes to open it and after that he dropped part of it in the water to fill it up. After that he proceeded to close it up and after several attempts managed to do it.]

[With that done he put the jar back and picked up the bag again, than proceeded to do a short flight to get up and out of the gorge. He was lucky and was able to do it on his first try, but he wasn't expecting to see Toothless when he got out. He was so shocked that he dropped the bag on the ground and fell back into the gorge on his back.]

[After moaning a bit in pain he got back on his feet and tried to fly back up to the ledge above. After some minor collisions into the side of the wall he managed to get up and land on the actual ledge of the gorge.] "Wait I thought I saw Toothless... your loosing your mind kid get a hold of yourself." [With that he picked up his bag and went on his way after making sure nothing was damaged.]

[Meanwhile Hiccup was heading into town to look for Toothless. Astrid was busy walking through town again but this time she was actually looking for Knighter for reasons she doesn't want to enplane.] "Hiccup have you seen Knighter?" "Uh... no Astrid but he did blast up Atlas' room earlier today. By the way have you seen Toothless?" "No but come to think of it I thought I saw you flying toward to the other side of the island very poorly..."

[Astrid and Hiccup both reacted and hopped on top of Stormfly who was following Astrid. They took off at speeds relatively close to a Night fury. Soon they spotted a disturbance off in the distance and rushed off to find Toothless who was trying to get some honeycomb from a beehive. When they landed Toothless had already got the honeycomb out and put it in a jar, than proceeded to close it up.]

"Toothless what are you doing?" [Hiccup was looking at his dragon as it closed the jar than picked it up in its mouth. Next it sprinted off and Hiccup was left wondering why Toothless would just leave him without a second thought.] "Come on Hiccup we don't have all day we have to follow your dragon and see where he's heading." [Astrid was yelling at Hiccup and soon he got back on Stormfly and the two were off in hot pursuit of Toothless.]

[Atlas meanwhile wasn't having that much luck as he started to feel heavy.] "Its... a lot... shorter than... normal it seems." [He than proceeded to claw at a tree and make some writing to tell whoever found it what to do.]

[With that done he saw Toothless approach and he cracked a slim smile before falling down on the ground. After this happened Toothless went over and put the jar of honeycomb and honey into the bag. Shortly after Hiccup and Astrid finally caught up with Toothless and Hiccup jumped off Stormfly and went over to Toothless.] "Hey whats the matter bud?"

[He was clearly worried about Toothless and when the dragon directed him to the tree he saw what was up.] "Hiccup did that night fury write something on that tree?" [Astrid was distracted by the writing and never saw Knighter getting up. This time it was Knighter and not Atlas in Knighter's body.] "Page 17, paragraph 3? What does that even mean?"

[The two were confused but when Knighter got up he knocked over the bag and Atlas' journal fell out.] "Wait... his journal." [With that Hiccup picked up the journal and turned to the page written on the tree.] "Hey Astrid look at this. Atlas has a journal with pages of dragons that I never seen before... except this one." [With that he showed her the picture of the dragon that attacked Atlas the day before.]

"He calls it the Swapper. Says here that it can swap the body's of any two animals that it hits with its darts." [She read the information and then Hiccup read the next part in surprise.] "It has come to my attention that a certain mixture can help reverse the paralysis. Danger, upon 60 hours after being hit with two darts will result in death."

[The two were not expecting that and they definitely were not even expecting Knighter to try and shoot a plasma bolt and fail at it. Only for five minutes later for him to accidentally send a blast out without any warning.] "Seems like Atlas is still in control of somethings on him so lets hurry" [With that the two picked up the bag and went out on there way to collect the rest of the stuff needed for the mixture.]

[Knighter though left and went back to the porch that he was use to lying on and wait for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long for five minutes later Hiccup and Astrid arrived with the mixture in a jar ready for Atlas. He followed them inside and Gothi was quite surprised as the entered the room she was in with Atlas.]

"Hiccup wait!" [Astrid stopped Hiccup before he could do anything with the jar of antitoxin for Atlas.] "It says here that the mixture must set for at least one day for it to work or it will act as an poison. But it can be use immediately if you add some chopped onion?" "What let me see that thing." [He looked at it than looked back up and noticed that Gothi was gone.]

[It was only five minutes later that she came back with the last item they needed already cut up. She than took the jar from Hiccup and put the onion in. After making Atlas drink it she waited for a bit than he woke up.]

[He than got up bolt right and rushed out of the place in a big rush, Hiccup read the last part of the journal about the mixture.] "Note do not drink or else the animal or person will be very, very sick."

[Gothi looked at the jar in her hand than put it behind her back trying to look innocent as best she could.]

[Atlas on the other hand was already in the middle of the woods being sick to his stomach. After that he walked into town and got a jug of some water and drank it all in one breath. After drinking two more he passed out and fell on the ground in front of the well. His right arm not moving no matter how hard he tried to make it do so the whole time.]


	8. Authors Note

Listen up everyone I will be replacing this story eventually. Sorry if you all like it but I have put together a much longer and better story on my laptop. Berk will appear much later in it but it will come so just enjoy this while you can. All I have to do is get a replacement battery or charger for my laptop. Or I may just get a new laptop all together and transfer the file over to it than replace this story.

Whatever I wont be updating this one anymore so here is the rest that happens.

Atlas drank 3 bottles of wine instead of water and he still has control over Knighter's plasma blast. The dragon also has control over Atlas's arm and it brings chaos to everything. The outcasts attack and take down everyone except Atlas and Knighter who finally manage to work together. They manage to drive off the attack and are now finally in tune and work as a team but during the attack the sword was broken.

Because of this Atlas and Knighter leave the island for good but not before throwing the sword into the sea to be lost to the tides of time. But as the sword fell into the sea the effects finally wear off on the two and its all good between them. Gothi is left the charm and a note promising the return of the two someday.

That's it folks hope you liked it and I hope you will all like the one I will replace this one with eventually.


End file.
